


Nights in the Eyrie

by were_lemur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no internet in Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in the Eyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 132  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 11

Nights in the Eyrie can stretch forever, especially for two young men. Neither Ned nor Robert is willing to dishonor their foster-father by engaging in a dalliance under his roof.

They usually satisfy themselves quietly, in their own beds, but some nights one of them -- usually Robert -- will start talking about one of the women that they both saw during the day, imagining her in the bath. Without speaking of it, they'll both pull their pricks out and began stroking.

Together they'll build the fantasy, taking turns adding elaborations as they stroke themselves, until, at the same moment, they spill.


End file.
